The objectives of the Pilot Stroke Data Bank were: a.) to develop a uniform method of data collection utilizing standard clinical nomenclature and data collection methods to obtain patient histories, diagnosis, treatment and outcome data in the course of routine care; b.) to implement an interactive data bank network enabling the pooling of clinical data among institutions for collaborative inter-institutional studies and to provide rapid access to large quantities of clinical data; and c.) to demonstrate the feasibility of such a network, including the computer aspects, collaboration among a number of institutions, to serve as a model for neurological diseases and disorders. This project has met its immediate objectives. The collected data from this pilot on over 1100 stroke patients are being analyzed for studies of stroke course and diagnosis. The pilot project has been completed.